Codeword
by toastyenchilada
Summary: A 16-year-old CIA agent is sent to follow and protect Nick Grey at all costs. What will happen? Niley.
1. Trailer

Trailer

**I don't own ANY of the people in this story, but I do own the story. I don't have a name, so if any of you out there could help?**

An average-sized girl paused, and pushed a clump of her bothersome, brown hair out of her eyes. She couldn't afford any mistakes, one distraction could cause her to fall off the ledge of the ten-story hotel and become, well, SPLAT. She sighed with frustration, what was causing her to freeze up like this? This was supposed to be a piece of cake; she had been trained to know what to do in these scenarios! For a brief moment she allowed herself to be angry with herself, angry for freezing and even angry for thinking that she could take on this mission all by herself. Then she stopped herself, anger was the number 5 rule on the "Do Not Do on Mission" list. Anger lead to weakness, and weakness led to fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy with curly hair stood in the center of the hotel ballroom along with his two other brothers, all attention was focused on them, after all.. they were superstars. He took a sip of the Diet Coke in his hand and continued making small talk with the other guests. It was unbelievable how the few gazillionaires in the room could be so dull. Nick Grey was about to yawn when a group of 4 girls walked in. He nudged his brothers and nodded subtly towards the girls; the threesome quickly excused themselves from their guests and walked towards the girls. Nick grinned, his night had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's note: Hi guys, tell me what you think about this, ok? Just an idea, and in this one, Miley will do _all_ the saving. And please review? Even criticism is good, I always want to know what other people think of my stories.**

-toastyenchilada


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own ANY of these people, just my story.**

20 Hours Before.

Miley twirled her brown hair around her finger staring dejectedly at the computer screen. The worst part about a mission was the researching part; it was especially difficult for her. She skimmed across the screen, looking for SOME information about the gazillionaire, Calvin Hanley, one of the leading candidates of the Presidential Race. His main opponent was Paul Grey, the billionaire and the father of superstar Nick Grey. The CIA had a hunch that Hanley was going to sabotage Grey and force him out of the campaign. So the CIA had sent agents to follow the Grey's, just in case anything strange happened. They had sent Miley, the youngest agent in the organization, to follow Nick, thinking she would blend right in with all his fans.

I rang up Lily, one of my closest friends and fellow CIA agent. Lily wasn't the best in the field, but she was always my go-to techie.

"Hello?" Lily said groggily.

"Hey Lils, I was wondering if you look up something for me." I replied.

"Miley? Are you nuts? It's 3 A.M!" she whisper-yelled.

"Well, fine, I was just trying to include my best friend in my first mission. But since…" I didn't get to finish because Lily cut me off by groaning, "Fine, I'll help you, but next time you'd better watch it."

"Great! So, tell me anything you can about Calvin Hanley." I said

"Hold on, I haven't got my computer yet, I work slower in the night." She yawned, "Ok, Calvin Hanley. Hm… he has 4 daughters 3 ex-wives and 1 dog, named Hansen. What a weird name for a dog. Miles, that's about all I can find."

"Thanks Lily." I yawned, "Er.. bye." Lily had already hung up.

_Present_

I finally inched my way onto a hotel balcony, after making sure that it was empty, I picked the lock and slipped in. When I had taken off my jacket and hidden my supplies I walked out of the room putting the Do Not Disturb sign on the door-knob jamming my dress in the door during the process. After carefully pulling my dress out of the door I walked towards the ballroom where the big Gala was happening. Everyone in politics was supposed to be there, even the Greys and Hanleys, which meant I had to be their. It was true; the huge ballroom did look like everyone on Capitol Hill had been shoved in there. I slipped past the guards at the entrance easily with the fake invitation the CIA had provided me, and went to stand in a corner. Nick was talking to what seemed like the only people under 30 in the room other then me, the 4 Hanley girls and two other boys all about my age. I made a mental note to keep an eye on the girls, just in case. I made my way closer to the group, not close enough that they would notice me, but that I could still see and hear them. I was disgusted by those girls they were throwing themselves at him! The tallest of the Hanley girls whispered in Nick's ear and a huge grin appeared on his face, I almost gagged then. _Why did I even agree to this?_ I asked myself in my head. Apparently I'd said this out loud and an old, wrinkly man asked, " Why did you agree to what, darling?" Oh, geez.

Nick's P.O.V

These girl's were interesting... obviously Kevin and Joe, my friends, thought so too. A lady in a pant suit came over to speak with the girls, "Ladies, your father would like to speak with you." The foursome excused themselves, but before leaving, the tallest one leaned over my shoulder and whispered, "Hey, mind giving me your number?"

I grinned, this was getting too easy," Sure." I jotted down my number on a nearby napkin and slipped it into her hand.

"Thanks" she whispered and flashed a smile.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it. I'm sad. No reviews? At all. :( Please? Just one. (or more) Pretty Please?Hehe.**

-toastyenchilada


	3. Chapter 2

**Aww, special thanks to NileyDreamCatcher (a.k.a. Hunter) and barkaduter6teen for their sweet reviews. You do not know how excited I was to get their reviews. Here's the next chapter of the story who's characters I don't own:**

I was talking to the old, wrinkly guy. Somehow we had gotten off the topic of my out-loud-thinking and into how boring the party was. Apparently even old people get bored.

"So, dear, what do you think of the 120th Capitol Gala?" he asked.

"Well.." I stalled _What if I hurt his feelings? Eh, Frank seems like an understanding type of grandpa figure._"Quite frankly, it's boring."

"Oh! That's just what I was thinking. I'd rather watch my sister's daughter's play, and _that's_ torture."

Laughing, I replied, "You haven't seen torture unless you've moisturized my Uncle Earl's bunions." I shuddered at the memory, "Eeugh!"

Right then I was rudely bumped from behind causing me to spill a little of my Sprite. I turned around to give the person a piece of my mind. All the time I was talking to Frank (who knew an old prune like him could be so interesting?) I had forgotten about my mission. Who could be the bumper but Nicholas Grey? Gah.

Nick's P.O.V

I had accidentally bumped into a brunette girl my age I hadn't noticed before on my way to the food table, impulsively I ran my fingers through my hair. She turned around quickly her mouth opened, but nothing came out, then she opened her mouth again and said, "Excuse me? Are you going to apologize?"

I was a little taken aback by how she responded, I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me, but I mumbled, "Sorry.."

"What did you say?" she asked.

I knew she had heard my apology, but I hadn't come across a girl like this since middle school, and I was intrigued, "I said sorry, alright?"

"Oh, really? Then.." She didn't get to finish suddenly there was a black-out. There were cries of confusion throughout the ballroom. Then I felt a large beefy hand cover my mouth, the owner of the hand happened to be very strong and dragged me out of the room.

Miley's P.O.V

The lights came back on after 3 minutes of confused floundering, then I realized Nicholas Grey was no longer in front of me. I saw a flash of his signature dark, curly hair disappear from the entrance of the ballroom. Oh, Crap.

Nick's P.O.V

I felt myself being stuffed into a chair, and suddenly the lights were back on. There, I found my self bound to an uncomfortable chair and sitting right in front of me were the four girls Joe, Kevin and I had been talking to. Strangely.. they were smiling, the tallest one who I'd given my number to spoke first, "Hey, hotshot, not so hot now eh?" she taunted," let me formally introduce us, I'm Selena Hanley, and these are my sisters."

Hanley, why did that name ring a bell?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys enjoy that? Was it too short? I always think I'm writing so much more, but then when I go back and read it I find that it's shorter than it seemed. Hm. Criticism is good, sweet words are good too. Please review?

-toasty enchilada


	4. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story, honeys.**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

Hanley? Now I remembered where I'd heard it before! He was the dude running against my dad to become President. You might be thinking 'How does the SON of a presidential candidate not know the name of one of his dad's opponents?' Well, if you must know, I don't really get involved with politics, especially politics having to do with Dad. Besides, I haven't seen Dad in 3 months, he's always off campaigning, and phone conversations always become awkward. But what did these Hanley chicks want with me?

Ruby snapped in front of my face, "Earth to Nick."

I was startled to still find myself tied to the chair, "What do you want with me?" I asked cautiously.

"We're going to stop your father's campaign, he's our dad's biggest opponent."

I was still slightly groggy from being dragged from one place to another, so naturally, I was confused and grumpy, "And what does that have to do with ME?" I snapped

Selena rolled her eyes, "How stupid can you be?" Before I could take offense she continued, "Listen here superstar, we've got this whole thing planned out..."

Miley's P.O.V.

The group had disappeared into a hotel suite, and soon the bodyguard had come back outside and was posted in front of the door. Aha! I knew those girls had something to do with this. But how was I supposed to get in? The body-guard was easily twice my size... then I looked up and saw an air duct, hm. I looked around making sure there was nobody around and climbed onto a little table right underneath it. I had a hard time actually getting IN to the vent though, dresses aren't the best climbing gear, but I'd just have to make do. After much flailing my legs a bit, I was able to hoist myself into the duct/vent. **(A/N: I don't know WHAT the inside of a hotel vent/duct-thing looks like, do you?**) Surprisingly, it was roomier than I thought it would be. I army-crawled through the vent peeking through each vent hole and making sure that wasn't the room Nick had gone into. Finally after 10 minutes of crawling, I could see Nick and the 4 Hanley girls in a room. The one I'd seen previously was talking, "...which is why your dad will be out of the presidency."

Hm, interesting. I was ready to climb out of the stupid vent and kick some Hanley butt, when the same girl started talking again, " Alfie," she gestured out the door, to what I guessed was the body guard,"will take care of you, and don't bother to escape, there are no windows. See you later, Nick.." then she kissed him. Yeah, she KISSED him, which made me gag. I rolled my eyes, and pushed ahead, this meant nobody had to know I was here, so while making me gag, she'd also done me a favor, she was leaving.

So as she and her posse sashayed out the door, gag, I took out my pen-knife out and un-screwed the bolts on the vent, then I carefully removed the grating and dropped it on the floor. Nick looked up at me in confusement (**Is that a word?)** I put my finger to my lips in the universal sign for "shut-up or I'll come down there and hurt you". Then I scooched down out of the vent opening, head first. This wasn't the smartest thing to do but an Agents got to do what an agents got to do.

Nick's P.O.V.

There was a muffled clang as the vent grate dropped to the floor, I looked up to see where it'd come from. I looked up to the vent opening and saw the brunette girl-with-an-attitude in the vent with her finger to her lips. Even a kindergartener knew what that ment, shhh. She squirmed out of the vent head first, right when I thought she was going to fall, she tuck and rolled to my feet. I silently clapped, she looked up and rolled her eyes, geez, I was just trying to be nice. Then she spoke, " You need some help there?"

I looked at her to see if she was serious, "What do you think?"

She frowned and bent down to untied my hands and feet while whispering, " Ok, I'm going to get you out of here, but you're going to have to follow my directions."

I replied while whispering, "Whatever for you, Bossy."

She ignored me. After untying me she climbed back up the vent using the chair as a push off point and motioned for me to follow her. I climbed onto the chair and was able to hoist upper body up into the vent, until i knocked over the chair. I could hear Alfie's voice through the door, "Hey, what's going on in there?"

Bossy stared daggers at me, I'd blown my cover. Alfie burst through the door and started rushing over to my flailing legs, but he didn't get there before the brunette hoisted me up.

"Oi! You come back here, Grey!" yelled Alfie. I was eager to listen to the fatso's tirade, but the girl gestured for me to army-crawl and follow her.

Miley's P.O.V.

5 minutes into crawling Nick asked me, "What's your name, Bossy?"

"I wouldn't be talking to the person who just saved your hide like that, but my name's Miley" I replied.

"You've got to admit, my hide's pretty hot though."

"What?!" I asked, while bumping my head on the ceiling of the vent. Ouch, that's going to leave a bump.

"Never mind," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes this guy was getting arroganter by the second.

We continued crawling in silence until I asked, "What's your name, Bighead?"

"You don't know my name?" he asked increduously.

"Actually I do."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Geez, I was just trying to make some conversation."

2 minutes went by before he started talking again, " Why'd you rescue me?"

I sighed, "It's a long story I'll explain it to you when we get out of here."

3 more minutes went by but I could practically feel Nick staring at me.

"Nick.."

"Yes?"

"Stop staring at my butt."

"Psh, I wasn't.. no.. "

**A/N: What'd you guys think? It's my longest chapter yet, there's not as much comedy in this one, but I like the secret-agent stuff. And yes, Hunter, it had to be Selena. Please REVIEW. I'm begging you guys. I'm getting a huge amount of hits, from who? I don't know. **

-toastyenchilada


	5. Author's Note!

Hi guys! I'm working on the 3rd Chapter, I'm trying to make it just as long as my last one, so it may take one more day. I'll try to have the 4th chapter of Codeword out by tomorrow. Thank you so much Hunter, you are the best person ever! And to jonaslover1 and Team M for their chapter dedications to me.

-toasty enchilada


	6. Chapter 4

Sorry, I've been M.I.A. lately, (whatever that means), but it's 7:21 and I have some time, besides there's nothing good on t.v. so I'm watching Handy Manny? I'm to lazy to get off my butt and change the channel though... so here goes.

Miley's P.O.V.

had come to a fork in the vents, so I was deciding which way to go.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can we move now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet _now?_"

"Nick, shut it, I'm trying to figure a way out."

"Well, then can we move?"

I turned my head around, his constant talking was getting on my nerves, it was time to set this boy straight.

"Look Nick, I can think of 7 ways to kill you right now. In this vent. With my left hand. So if you don't want to get hurt, you better shut up."

Nick's P.O.V.

Miley was hissing something about how she could kill me 7 different ways, which I found incredibly attractive, but all I could pay attention were her eyes, they were so pretty. When she turned back around, I shook my head, _Don't let her get into your head, Nick._ She continued to "figure a way out of here", which left me completely bored and with shoulder cramps. I sighed, after what seemed like 1 hour Miley finally turned around,

"Ok, I'm going to go ahead, to find out if this passage has any," she gestured to the vent ahead of us," looks like it has any openings..." I forgot the rest, _Woah, her eyes are so amazing._

_ "_Hello? Nick, did you get what I said?" I nodded, so she wouldn't think I'd been staring at her butt again. She started crawling towards the passage in front of her I took that as my cue to follow her. I could see the shaft of light from one of the openings, _Oh FINALLY! God, my shoulders are killing me._ For some reason, Miley was crawling backwards and then her foot made contact with my head.

"Ow!" I yelped, I rubbed my head, ouch ouch ouch.

"Ooops, sorry Nick."

"OOPS?! Miley, you could have given me a concussion!"

"I said sorry, besides I did tell you to stay back there and wait for me!" she said defensively.

I ignored her and motioned for her to go on and unscrew the stupid grating. Then we heard voices, "Ok, Alfie, stay gaurd here, until we find that little weasel."

Alfie? Oh no, he was that big, meaty dude who was guarding me! I heard Miley swear underneath her breath, I felt for her, this was going to be hard. Miley turned around again saying, "Ok I'm gonna go down there, the codeword is.. uh.."

"BOND!" I whispered eagerly. She gave me a weird look but, went on to unscrew the bolts holding the grating in place with her pocket knife. She unscrewed the last bolt, the only thing holding the grate to the wall, instead of pulling the grate in, she let it drop. I heard a THUNK as it fell on Alfie's head, metal to flesh, Miley pumped her fist in the air. Before getting out, she gave me a look saying, _WAIT for the codeword, or else._ Then she shimmied out, headfirst, gracefully doing another tuck-n-roll. What a showoff.

Miley's P.O.V.

I tuck-n-rolled out of the vent, I turned up to Nick, and the look on his face said it all, _Showoff._ What a jerk. The hallway looked pretty empty, it didn't look like there would be any crazy Hanley girl running in trying to stop us. I took one more look at Nick, he looked hilarious and cramped, so I decided to let loose the codeword, "Bo-" I stopped in midsentence. 2 men suddenly came barreling down the hallway, Selena was waddling after them, my best guess was that they heard Alfie go down. I hoped Nick was smart enough to stay put and out of sight. I laughed, this would be a piece of cake, plus, I'd get to use the new move Mr. Cahill, my trainer, had taught me. My aim was right, thankfully, and my kick had hit Man No.1 in the face. Where was Man No. 2? I turned around and saw Nick sitting on him, when he saw me, he grinned and waved at me. Selena, had backed away long before, and was waddling down the hallway, probably towards her daddy. Two more men were making their ways down the hallway towards us, "Nick, could you please just leave this to me?"

He looked like he was about to argue, but after I punched Man No. 3 in the face he backed off, "Fine."

Yay! Spy-lovers here you go. Finally, the Niley-ness shines through... well on Nick's part. Anyways, I gotta go, Review DARLINGS!

toastyenchilada


	7. Chapter 5

**I just realized this morning... I have 12 reviews! This is a lot for me considering I started out with just one from my ever-faithful reader NileysDreamCatcherr. Thank you guys so so so so x10000000 much!**

Miley's P.O.V

I had just finished off the last of the big meaty guys, when Selena and the other Hanley girls came toddling down the hall, I glanced over at Nick who was (finally!) obeying my directions and hiding behind a chair, "Come on, run, girl's in 5-inch heels won't be able to catch up to us." I reasurred him.

Nick just nodded, as we made ran down the hallway, but, some time along the way, Selena had taken off her shoes and was gaining on us. Suddenly she leaped on Nick, strangling/riding piggy-back on him, I didn't know what he was going to do, we couldn't afford to lag behind. "Nick..." I warned, "Do SOMETHING!"

His face lit-up, I let out a sigh, hopefully, that meant he had an idea, unexpectedly, he turned around and kissed Selena, full on the lips. She was so shocked she immeaditely let her arms drop and was staring at the back of Nick's head in shock. (A/N I totally just stole that from Get Smart... oh well.) I rolled my eyes, Nick was the biggest flirt ever. Nick noticed and raised his eyebrows, "What? Are you jealous?" he panted. I ignored him, we finally made it into the elevator. As the door shut, he pressed the lobby button, and we stood there in silence for half a second, then he turned to me, "Well.. are you jealous?"

"NICK! No, I'm not jealous, geez."

He shrugged and replied, "You looked jealous."

Just then the elevator doors opened and saved me from killing Nick right there in the elevator. We fast-walked out the lobby, and were met with the chilly New York nighttime air.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"This is where my knowledge ends, but I do know, we have to get you away from this hotel."

"Hm.. ok, I know where we can go!"

Nick's P.O.V.

I hailed a cab, this was going to be the perfect-est oppurtunity to get to know Miley. I'd been so lost in my own thought, that I'd forgotten the grouchy cabbie up front, "Address? ADDRESS?!"he yelled in a foreign accent.

"Um... 42nd and 4th"

"Ok, I do that." he replied grumpily, then he began driving maniacally toward the destination. I could see Miley literally shaking her hand was clutching the bar in the car so tight her knuckles were white.

I laughed, "You've never been in a New York cab?"

"O-of course I have, I'm not afraid at all." she said uncertainly.

"I can't believe the girl that just knocked out 4 guys is afraid of this cab." I chuckled.

New York cabdrivers are rude **(A/N: I don't know, is this a stereotype?)**, so naturally the driver butted in, "You eh.. knocked 4 guys?"

Miley nodded cautiously, "Uh-huh..." while fiercely texting something into her phone

"Oh. You," he pointed to Miley, " strong girl."

His accent mixed with the words he said caused me to laugh histerically. Miley shut her phone, and joined in, the poor cabbie didn't know what had happened but laughed along as well. We finallly slowed to a stop in front of the destination I'd picked. The cabbie interuppted the laugh-fest suddenly, "That will be $20.00," I paid him the amount of money, tipped him, and thanked him, "You two make nice couple."as we slid out.

"Oh, we're not," Miley started.

"Thanks." I finished.

I helped Miley out of the car and noticed she had heels on, " I thought you said girls in heels couldn't run, last time I checked, you were running pretty fast."

"Oh.. uh, well, you know, I-i take classes."she stuttered.

"Uh-huh..." I replied, "Why don't we get a bite, and you can tell me all about this class of yours."

I took her by her hand, and dragged her into the shop ahead.

**-toastyenchilada**


	8. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry, I really have been M.I.A., I was on a trip and well, there wasn't any internet access. AT ALL. So I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh and by the way, I own everything.

Got you going for a second there, huh? I own everything but the people.

**Miley's P.O.V**

The bell above the cozy ice cream store door rang softly as Nick dragged me in. Mmm, I sighed, the shop smelled of coffee and ice cream, yum. It seemed that it was pretty popular, there were hoardes of teenagers, two cute old couples, and a young family crammed into the small space. The teenaged girls didn't scream or hurl themselves at Nick, I guess they were used to seeing him here, some of the boys even greeted him with a 'Hey Nickster'. (A/N yes, i know, cheesy.)

"Uh, so what would you like?" Nick asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm.." I examined the flavors displayed, "I think I'll get the Vanilla Bean."

Nick snorted, and muttered, "Boring.." then he spoke louder to the girl behind the counter, "One Vanilla Bean, and one Rocky Road."

She quickly scooped the creamy goodness into two cones, handing them to us, before getting behind the cash register.

"That'll be 5 dollars." she said.

Nick pulled out his wallet, I wasn't about to let him get away with paying for MY ice cream cone, I pulled out 3 dollars from my clutch, and placed it on the counter. Nick looked up from his wallet in surprise, but just placed his 2 dollars on top of my 3. I thanked her and we walked out to the two armchairs in front of the window. We both sat down at the same time, I started licking at the dripping ice cream coming down the cone. Nick took a bite of his Rocky Road, and picked at a thread on the chair he was sitting on.

He broke the silence saying, "You know, my mom would kill me if she found I let you pay half for the ice cream."

"Uh-huh," I replied, "with what? The two cents you had left in your wallet?"

"But still.." he remarked, the looked up at me, startled, "How'd you know I had two cents left?"

"Er... lucky guess?" I tried to cover, lamely.

His look said he didn't buy it, but before he could say anything, my cellphone dinged, signaling that I had a new text message. I dug my phone out of my clutch and looked down at the tiny screen with the text message from my boss across it:

_Good job, agent. We were getting worried. Yes, you can tell Grey. ._

_-Devin_

"I'm not buying it...," Nick said in a sing-song voice.

I sighed, "Ok, the thing is-" I stopped. _Oh My Gosh, how'd they find us?!_ Our old "buddy", Alfie and another thug were across the street waiting for the cross-light. I swore under my breath, in French of course.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Miley mumbled something angrily while looking out the window, and then I saw _them. _Alfie was now half-way across the cross-walk with a random thug I'd seen before.

I turned towards Miley, "You got us out of everything else, what do we do know?" I asked, trying to keep the tremor of panic out of my voice.

"Is there a back door? Or something?"

"Not that I know of."

"Uh.. uhm.."

Then I realized, Miley didn't have any idea what to do.. and after 2 seconds I realized I did. The thought of finally knowing something that Miley didn't kept me calm while telling Michael, the guy behind the counter, what we needed to do instead of maniacally yelling at him. These people, regulars at the ice cream store, had always been like my family, from Michael to old Mr. Giovanni who sat at the corner table, I knew I could trust them. Michael nodded, and motioned for us to hop over the counter, I slid over the counter, and helped Miley over after I'd made . Michael shooed us into one of the cabinets under the smooth granite counter-tops. We crouched into the cramped space.

Miley whispered, "Can we.. can you trust them?"

"They won't talk, trust me, all of the people in this shop, I've known them each for at least 6 years. Before I was even famous." I assured her.

"Are-" I covered her mouth with my hand as the ding-a-ling of the bell above the door sounded. I knew it was Alfie and the thug because all the muffled conversation I could hear in the shop paused for a second as if taking in Alfie, but thankfully, my friends continued talking as if nothing ever happened. Miley and I sat in there, frozen, barely breathing, I hope the people outside of the cabinet couldn't hear my heart thumping, yeah, I was that nervous.

"Where are they?" I heard Alfie growl.

"Who?" asked the ever-smooth Michael, "The sour gummy bears? We ran out, but may I recomend the-"

"Not the candy, NICK GREY and his girlfriend," I had to stifle my laughter when I saw the angry look on Miley's face when he said "girlfriend".

"Nick Grey..." a little-girl's voice said, whom I could instantly identify as Kelsie, the coolest little 9-year-old girl ever, "As in the POPSTAR?!" She screeched. "He.. was in here? Where? Please tell me!" Miley raised her eyebrows, it was true, Kelsie was a good actor.

"Yeah," said someone who I could only guess as the thug, "the wittle popstar." he said mimicking Kelsie's voice.

Alfie's distinctive growl was hear again, "Nick Grey and a girl were right there, I saw 'em myself through the window. WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Sir, the only reason I didn't kick you out in the first place was because you were wearing a suit, but now you're just being crazy, intimidating customers, yelling at me. Now, I wouldn't care if you were Brad Pitt, your going to have to leave, Sir." Michael said in a calm voice.

"I ain't leaving until you tell me where they are." thundered Alfie, " I can smell the phony popstar right now, and according to the tracker, he's right here."

Miley's eyes widened and her eyebrow's shot up, from the look on her face I could tell we were thinking the same thing..._They have a tracker?!_

**What'd you guys think? I thought it was a pretty good chapter, some spy goodness in there. Review! I love to hear what you think! And thank you to all who HAVE reviewed, great bunch of people, you are.**

**-toastyenchilada**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it, anywho, I'm missing the darling NileyDreamCatcherr a.k.a. Hunter, where are you?! Here's the next chapter.**

Miley's P.O.V.

I started panicking, and a spy should never panic. This made me panic even more, what would we do? Alfie had a stinking TRACKER! Wait, he had a tracker on Nick? How? Oh, I could just feel the panic attack coming on now. Suddenly, Nick whispered quietly, "We're going to be fine."

I don't know whether he was trying to console himself or me, but it helped.. slightly. We waited for two seconds, but what seemed to be forever in the cramped, dark space, straining our ears to hear what Alfie would say next.

"According to this techno thing." he said,"They're right here." We heard a clunk on the granite above our heads, obviously Alfie (or the thug's) thick meaty hand. Nick grimaced, I was about to pass out, and I was the spy. I rolled my eyes, '_Miley, we've already gone through this, no matter what, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm._' I said in my head. Stay calm became my mantra. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. _

"Uh, no. They're not." Mi- uh- oh yeah, Michael said. I sighed-in my head of course, most people would crack under the pressure of a big guy with a huge scar along his cheek, Michael was brave.

"Oh. They're not, are they? Then you wouldn't mind me searching this store, would you?" growled the thug, who was trying to follow Alfie's example. It came out so much more like a grown man whining.

"Yes, yes I would, by the power the manager vested in me-" started Michael.

"I don't care about your danged manager, WE'RE GOING TO SEARCH THIS PLACE!" roared Alfie.

"I'm going to call the police.." said Michael, " starting.. now. Uh, hello? Yeah, hey, Officer Blake, this is Michael. Yeah, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if you returned the glass plate late. Oh- uh, I mean, there's a maniac ransacking-"

There was a crash overhead, then I heard Alfie in the fakest voice ever, "Hello? Yes, I am so sorry, Officer, just some kid messing around with the phone," he paused, "Uh-huh, yes, kid's these days. Ok. Bye."

I groaned quietly, there go the police, but it might have been better that way, then they wouldn't be able to meddle with the CIA stuff. Nick bumped his head on the cabinet door, I glared at him with all the daggers I could come up with, he was so dead. 2 seconds went by, and I thought, maybe, just maybe, Alfie hadn't heard, but then they started talking again.

"What was that?" Alfie asked, suspicion dripping from his voice.

"Oh. Um. That was me... I closed the cabinet." Michael choked out.

"Uh-huh. Ok, well, I'm sure it'll be ok to check in that cabinet then, since I'm _sure _Nick Grey isn't in there."

"No! Uh- I mean-" stuttered Michael.

Then there was a crash, only what I could guess as Michael hitting the floor. Oh no, heavy footsteps sounded on the floor outside, getting closer every second, and finally it stopped. Right in fron of the two cabinet doors. The two small doors slowly opened, letting bright light flood into the dark cabinet. I squinted, and saw.. a large, dark shape: Alfie.

Nick's P.O.V.

My breath caught in my throat when Alfie and his thug yanked us out of the cabinet. Once my eyes were adjusted to the light, I could make out Alfie's crooked smile next to my face, and I could faintly see a very bewildered Michael amongst fallen appliances in a huge heap on the floor. Alfie twisted Miley's arms behind her back so that it was impossible for her to escape, the thug, who looked pretty skinny for a thug, just put on handcuffs. Alfie and the thug pushed us toward the entrance, but then, old Mr. Florentini stood up in front of the door way.

"If you want to get out, your going to have to go through me." he said in his shaky old man voice while waving his cane.

I shook my head slightly, trying to tell him in my telepathic ways, _Get out of the way!_ But then Mrs. Florentini stood up as well, and spoke, "Me too!"

"Me too!" chorused the rest of the store, as they made their way to the entrance, many of them with their arm folded across their chests.

Panic flitted in and out of Alfie's face, and for a second, I thought, maybe, this would work. But a sly smile appeared on Alfie's face as he drew out a small gun from his coat pocket. I groaned, we'd been so close. My friends looked terrified, I was sure most of them had never seen a gun in their life, quite frankly, I'd never seen a gun in my life. The small crowd of my friends in front of the door, parted slowly, I glanced desperately at Miley and knew what I had to do.

**Mwahaha. Yes, it is a cliff-er. I know it's cliffy but I prefer cliff-er. I'm making way for Niley-ness, so don't let the spy stuff bog you down. I personally think this was an ok chapter, just not great, y'know? Well I know someone out there will take pity on me and review. REVIEW, DARLINGS!**

**-toastyenchilada**


End file.
